War of the Worlds
by ichigoman29
Summary: When the Hollows, Hades, and demons join together to take defeat the soul society and Other gods, there is only one person who will save the day, and with the help of friends, he will rock your world.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Bleach

Please bear with me as this is my first time writing a story…and please give me feedback on my chapters. Thanks…

And now onto the fiction.

Here I thought my unusual day couldn't get any worse, but as always I was wrong… I mean who likes to stand in the middle of nowhere with the sun blazing down on you on the last day of school in May waiting for a pick-up truck while having three old ladies staring at you from the opposite side of the street knitting a sock. Ya, my guess is nobody. Whoops I'm getting ahead of myself

My name is Bob Roberts, and I am in high school. I have black hair and dark skin, brown eyes, and you will always see me wearing red fleece jacket no matter what time of the year it is…no clue why, I just like wearing it. I am ADHD and dyslexic, but that's not all that's weird about me, I carry a Japanese katana wherever I go out of school, and when I'm in school it's in my locker, don't ask me why, it's just this one time I thought my school bus driver had horns the size of a fully grown bull, and ever since then I've made it a habit to keep that katana wherever I go, and if I'm in school I just carry a dagger about as long as the tip of my middle finger to the end of my wrist.

My best friend is about the same age as me, he goes to the same school as me and he's more normal than me at least, or so I thought. My friends name is Grover; he has curly brown hair, and is 5' 5" around the same height as me. He has this weird limp that exempts him from class and he always wears this weird Rasta cap with rainbow colors on it. Even though he has a limp you better watch out when it's enchilada day in the school cafeteria. He could give Olympian athletes a run for their money.

It was after school and I had a ton of homework I had to do and Grover, the school Bully Josh, some random kids, and I were riding the bus home. I was sitting next to Grover while trying to do my homework when the school bully starts pelting us with pieces of his lunch and trying to stuff the food with meat down my throat…normally it wouldn't be bad but I'm a vegetarian and I was having to much of a bad day to put up with it. Right as I was about to complain to the bus driver our bus broke down in the middle of nowhere. The minute we get outside I see three old ladies knitting something huge like it would fit a Cyclops if they existed, while staring at me.

So that's how I got to where I am… Now that everything else is out of the way lets continue from where we left off.

"Bob. Hey Bob wake up1" yelled a frantic Grover trying to wake me up. "BOB GET UP!!!!" SMACK…

"Oops sorry Robert I thought someone was trying to kill me." I said while trying to help Grover.

"It's O.K." said Grover while clutching his bleeding nose. "I was trying to wake you up. What happened?"

"Well I was staring at those old ladies across the street and then…huh that's odd I can't remember what happened after that."

"Wait those ladies?" asked Grover while pointing across the street

"No those…hey where'd they go?" I asked while pointing to the opposite side of the street where the 3 old ladies had been sitting.

"Well just come on the bus man they're about to leave us." Said Grover while dragging me onto the bus.

We quickly jumped on board, just barely making it. After another 10 or so min. nothing happened besides the bully being a bully, which was strange, even for me, I mean a bus breaks down, then drives like a million bucks in a matter of minutes? Not normal, even by my standards. Anyway, I get home and drag myself up 2 flights of stairs to my apartment building where I live with my mom, yah just my mom. And just like her she know when something's up.

"Bob honey what happened?" asked my mom Pauline.

"My bus broke down this morning, then I was staring at these old ladies-" at these words my mom perked up,"and then I just suddenly passed out."

"This is not good, not good at all."

"Mom what's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing dear, hey Grover I think it's time."

"Alright Mrs. Bob." Said Grover.

"Time for what?" I asked.

"Time for you to go to camp."

"Wait camp? Camp what?" asked a frantic Bob when they were 10-20 min from Long Island

Grover and my mom exchanged worried glances. "Don't worry Bob, everything will be fine." Said my mom in a non-reassuring way. "Now just get out of the car honey and follow Grover to the top of the hill.

"Uh mom, there's nothing up there except grass, and a tree…" I said trying my best not to sound like I thought my mom was crazy.

"Grover you know what to do. By what you said it doesn't sound like we have much time." Whispered my mom into Grover's ear.

"Alright Pauline."

"What are you guys talking about, what does Grover know to do." I asked sound like I was gonna shoot somebody.

"Bob, I should probably tell you I'm a satyr. And the Greek Gods and all are alive." Said Grover "And this camp is where half-bloods come to train, and the camp were going to is for the half-bloods, kids who have godly parentage. You Bob are part Olympian god. If you don't believe me look." At this point Grover took his pants off, by first instinct I looked away then after a while I looked and saw the lower half of his body was fuzzy like a goat.

"This must be a dream. I know I'll punch myself in the face and wake up. 3…2…1…" SMACK. "Ow my face hurts."

"Wow I told you the gods are real. Now get up. We have to pass that tree come on I'll take you to Chiron he's the centaur of the camp and the activities director."

"Uh-Huh… I'm going crazy… I think I'll just-----Wow hey Grover wait dude let go of me man your crazy." I said trying to escape Grover's grip of iron. With each pull Grover brought us closer to the tree.

"If you don't believe me then look!" yelled Grover while pushing me past the tree.

"Wow." That's about all I could say at the moment because I was completely awestruck. At the foot of the hill was a decked out camp, it had 12 cabins shaped into a U. IT had an archery field, a lake, a volcano, and a forest that was rally huge, and that's just some of it.

As we headed to the Big House, and seriously it's a big house, I started to say "Grover is all this----." But that's about all I could say because right at that moment a cry that sounded like well…I couldn't describe what it sounded like, and all of a sudden the air in front of us started to shimmer and suddenly we were face to face with this huge monster. Where it's face should be was a huge mask with weird carvings and killer teeth. It's body was muscular such that he looked like a huched-back giant, don't ask me how I knew. I unseathed my sword and charged the monster but was swated back 5 feet with one sweep of his hand.

"Hey what is that" yelled Grover. Right as I got up and was getting ready to strike I heard a faint voice calling something out.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyōrinmaru." One minute there was a frozen monster with a hole in the middle of the it's mask, and the next it started to disintegrate.

"Thanks." I said as I swirled to face the person who saved my life. The next thing I knew was a blade under my chin and the stranger…let me re-phrase that, strangers asking me the same question, "Who are you? Either tell me or die."

**R&R people thanks for reading again please comment because if you don't comment I can't really fix anything. I have PSSA's for the month so I should get the next chapter written and up soon, but I need some comments before I right, Thanks**.


	2. Attack on Blade

Disclaimer I DO NOT own bleach or Percy Jackson in any way, shape, or form. And I do not own Inuyasha, fyi I only use a bit of Inuyasha

Disclaimer 2, one of the Chars. I get from my friend Kagome 1299 who gave permission for me to use Shadow Nightshade

**Recap:**

"Thanks." I said as I swirled to face the person who saved my life. The next thing I knew was a blade under my chin and the stranger…let me re-phrase that, strangers asking me the same question, "Who are you? Either tell me or die."

Story:

"I will ask you one more time, WHO ARE YOU!?!?!?" the stranger yelled at me from the top of his lungs, which probably isn't a good thing considering he's in elementary school. I'm not kidding; if you saw him you would believe me too. This kid had Silver hair and was like half my height. He wore this were black kimono, and on top of that he had this white vest sort of thing with the number 10 written on the back in Japanese (don't ask me how I know). He also had a sword sheath on his back which was tied to his body from one shoulder to his waist back to the sheath, which is where I'm guessing he got the sword from.

"Uh…" I said, I mean I wanted to say more but the words were stuck in my throat, and I knew if I said anything I might ask why a kindergartener has a sword, which is a good question but might get me killed.

"I will take that as a no to the answering of my question," said the little boy, "Now die!!!" He yelled as he brought back his sword to be-head me. As I covered my body I heard one last sound… CLANG_… Huh… How come I'm not dead???_ I looked up and there I was this woman, let me re-phrase that, a drop-dead girl. This girl was about my height maybe a few inches taller than me and she had long flowing hair that extended to the middle of her back. Her hair was black with streaks of silver in it. She had fair skin, and she was prettier than the goddess Aphrodite herself (thunder rumbles in the distance), and she had blue eyes that were as dark as the ocean floor.

From Olympus:

"I feel a disturbance in the universe. I think someone called someone else prettier than me." Said Aphrodite.

From Camp Half-Blood:

She was standing in front of me with two swords, one red and one blue, held in front of her. She was facing the kid who was now starting to recover from the block she delivered when he tried beheading me. Where she got her swords from I don't know. At first I was trying to figure out who it was and then it struck me.

"Olivia," I asked cause this was the girl from my school, "What the…Who the…How the…What are you doing here with a katana looking like your going to chop that kids head of if he moves???"

"Cause I am, and I will." She bluntly replied while giving the little boy an evil glare that would give Ares a run for his money.

"Ex-Captain for the 2nd squad and Ex-Corps Commander of the Corrections Corps, Shadow Nightshade. If you don't move I'll have to kill you, I mean we can't have demons running loose in this war" Said the boy with distaste in his words.

"Huh Shadow Nightshade? I thought you were Olivia Rose," I asked with the speed of a bullet train, "and what's this about being the 2nd squad captain? Corps Commander of the Corrections Corps??? You're a demon? What war? What squad and what the heck is the Correction Corps, and why does it feel like you know this kindergartener," at this point the little boy looks like he's about to kill me, "and why-"

"SHUT UP, I'M TRYING TO SAVE YOUR NECK NOW BE QUEIT!!!" Olivia yelled at the top of your lungs. "First let me straighten things out, that thing you just fought is called a hollow, it's like the devil but instead of collecting spirits it devours them and turns spirits into other hollows. The correction corps is found in the soul society, which is kinda like heaven. These guys are from there, and you better not call him a kindergartener, he's a captain, the captain of squad ten. You should probably at least call him Tōshirō Hitsugaya, or Captain Hitsugaya, because he could probably kill you where you stand before you move a muscle now let me deal with----He's gone."

"Sit upon the frozen heavens…" said Toshiro

"_Nigero_ Blade" yelled Shadow. _Huh who's---oh she must be talking to me, but my name is Bob…Oh crap I better move because I remember what happened to that Hollow thing after he said the phrase last time. _

"Hyorinmaru!!!" yelled Tōshirō while pointing his sword at me just as I jumped out of the way.

"Growl Haineko." "Split and deviate Fuji Kujaku" "Grow Hōzukimaru" Yelled the 3 people who I hadn't noticed because they were concealed behind Toshiro.

"Shimata" I said right before I yelled "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH."

CLANG CLANG CLANG "Huh." They all asked at once because the other campers, hearing the noise came to help in the nick of time.

"Thanks I said to the other campers right before they pointed there swords to me, then they say Shadow and immediately dropped to the ground kneeling around her.

"Chiron we have I guest." Said Shadow

"I can see that. Hmmm now---It can't be…" he said, "I thought-"

"Same but when Grover mentioned a child of Hades I checked it out and found out it was true."

"Child of Hades??? Me? But I can't-" but I stopped there because everyone was staring above my head, and when I looked up I saw a red whip right above my head.

"That's impossible." Said Chiron, a little boy, and me together.

"Oh and Shadow, I wasn't here to kill him only to capture him and bring him back to be-" but Toshiro stopped there because Shadow was giving him the death glare…again…

"But…this is weird…" said the little boy.

"Ah here he is- Blade this is Nico, son of Hades, and Percy, son of Poseidon, and Annebeth, daughter of Athena, these are the guys who stopped the blades that changed forms…from killing you - guys this is Blade." Said Chiron.

I turned and followed his gaze, Nico was around 15 with black hair, with eyes like an abyss, but he looked much older. He had a stygian iron blade in his hand, a whip, and stygian iron sword around his waist. He had a horn there too.

"Oh this? This lets me summon the dead without using too much energy, comes in handy in a fight." Said Nico.

Percy looked, well, immortal, like he'd never die, in his hand was a celestial bronze sword that was starting to shrink into a ballpoint pen with a cap. He has Brown hair with blue eyes kinda like Shadows, like the ocean itself was in his eye.

"As you could tell, I am Immortal. Bathed in the river Styx and came out immortal except in this one stop." He said while stretching to the back of his neck opposite his left nasal. "And this is my half-sister Shadow, she's a demon, not the bad kind, and she's also a daughter of Posioden."

"Hey where are your swords?" I asked

"When I'm not using them they turn into these bracelets." She said gesturing to 2 silver bracelets around her arms with Greek writing on it… It said, "Neró kai Fotiá"??

"Yup given to me by my dad, it means Water and Fire." She answered back

And Annebeth was Blonde with stormy gray eyes, in her right hand was a celestial bronze dagger, and in her right was… "An invisibility cap," she said.

"Wow." I said, and at that exact moment a box flew into my hands, I opened it and inside I found 2 rings hidden inside. I put them on and felt power surge into my body…All of a sudden I started to remember stuff, like who I really was, Blade Morningstar, why I rebelled against my dad, stuff like that, and 3 important details… I now remembered why I lost my memory. My father was trying to get rid of Shadow by trying to get rid of her memory. He tried getting a demon to do the job. Right when he yelled I jumped in front of her and got the hit by the spell that not only erased my memory but changed me back into a human since I was a demon as well.

"SHADOW!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs while giving her a killer death hug. " I MISSED YOU!!!"

"Yeah…Can't……Breath………" she managed to say in time.

"Hey Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Toshiro." I said, "I missed you too."

"I told you not to call me Toshiro." He said.

"Yah yah whatever." I replied before clearing my throat, "I missed you all." Out of the corner of my eye I hear Percy tell Nico, "I told you he'd remember pay up." And then saw Nico hand Percy $100.

"Well well isn't that touching?" Said a man.

"Ulquiorra." Replied Shadow, "I thought we got rid of you."

"You thought wrong." He said while waving his hand. This guy looked almost human, except he was pale white. HE had this weird kimono on that was white with black on it, unlike the soul reapers like Toshiro, Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika whose all were black with white on it. He has black hair and a mask near the left side of his face. He also had a whole right below his neck. HE had a sword tied to the side of his right hip. THUMP. I turned around and saw everybody on the ground. "Well time to die, can't have you messing up the plans we have ready." I turn around and see a big green ball turn into a green beam that I knew all too well, a cero, coming straight towards me.

"CRAP!" I yelled. BOOOOOOOOM.

"Well my work is done."

"Wait." I responded, except it sounded like me saying and a hollow were saying the same things at the same time. "I'm not done with you yet."

"It's Impossible."

"Oh it's possible, and its true. Now lets get it on." And out of the smoke comes me, but it's not me, it's me with a huge bamboo type staff in my hand, black robes on, and a hollow mask that looked like a dragons face on my face. "Time to die Ulquiorra." I said right before I jumped. Like lighting I was in front of him bringing my staff over Ulquiorra's head. He blocks and for a second we exchanged death glares, but before he could move I ducked and whipped my staff downwards to hit him right…

"YEOW!!!" He yelled as he dropped his sword and plummeted to the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I yelled and dropped on him sending a cloud of smoke up. "THIS IS FOR MY FRIENDS!!!!!" I yelled while raising my staff for the finishing blow.

"Hehe it worked he didn't notice." Said a voice I knew all to well, but when I looked up I saw multiple ceros being blasted…all pointing at me.

"Hehe got you." Said Ulquiorra from beneath me, but when I looked down my leg got shoved into the earth and I couldn't move…with all the ceros pointing straight for me.

R&R people thanks for reading again plz plz plz right comments about it. Until I get a comment I won't write/post a new chappy, whether good or bad. 


	3. Kidnap

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Percy Jackson, Bleach, and Inuyasha.**

**Recap:**

"Hehe it worked he didn't notice." Said a voice I knew all to well, but when I looked up I saw multiple ceros being blasted…all pointing at me.

"Hehe got you." Said Ulquiorra from beneath me, but when I looked down my leg got shoved into the earth and I couldn't move…with all the ceros pointing straight for me.

**Story:**

"Shimata!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. _Think Blade, I have a few seconds left, what to do…. I got it, it's a risk doing it here, but…_ "Here goes nothing… BANKAI!!!!"

"Nani???" asked Ulquiorra.

"Hey what's this, I thought you said it'd be an easy job." Asked one of the men attacking me.

"Hey I didn't know he could do that Yammy…maybe he's bluffing?" Replied Ulquiorra with a look of doubt on his face.

"Hehe, Oh I'm not bluffing." I said while getting out of the crater I created by using my bankai, "Hebi no O (Snake King). Now lets see what he can do… DOKUGA SHOTTO!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs pointing my sword toward Yammy…Let me rephrase that, my hand at Yammy. When I released my bankai, my sword turned into a giant snake (Imagine Renji's bankai, but it's purple, a pure snake, and the blunt things are on both sides, not just one.)

As I shouted that phrase out the snake launched itself at Yammy who started to back up as fast as possible, and just as it looked like he would make it, the snake started to detach itself and go after Yammy, and when the head separated from the rest of the body, a green jet of light, kind of like a cero, shot out of the mouth and struck Yammy who went skidding over the water like a stone.

"Haha, you let yourself wide open Blade, now die." Yelled one of the other men from behind me as he brought his sword down for the final blow.

"You might want to look under." I said…and as he looked down another snake shot out of the ground and sent the man flying straight up. "Dokuga Shotto." I said bluntly and another green jet of light flew out of that snake's mouth and sent the man flying sooooooo high that he could have punched Zeus right in the mouth and still he would have went higher than that.

"Szayel Aporro Granz, When will he ever learn not to underestimate our enemies…?" said Ulquiorra. "But what I'm really wondering is how you did that"

"Haha, my bankai not only turns my sword into a snake, it allows me to have multiple amounts of that snake, but at a certain point I can't make more." I replied while twirling my hands to face Ulquiorra.

"Hehe fool…" said a voice from behind me

"Crap…" I said while turning around, and when I did, I faced my worst enemy, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. "Dokuga Shotto!!!" I yelled while pointing my palm at him.

"SHIT!!!" he yelled while turning his focus to the ground… "Huh? Where's the other snake?"

"Look up" I replied. As he looked up a blast of green shot out from within my robes to attack Grimmjow.

"Hmmmm, I see. The snake's handle was missing when it zipped by to attack Yammy, I'm guessing it is concealed beneath your robes, attached to your arm. This would probably explain why when you pointed at someone the snake would attack automatically, or when the snake attacked without you moving. The snake itself is attached to your nervous system. Apparently you can still fire your attack whit that one piece."

"I see you figured it out Ulquiorra. You always saw right through me."

"Yes that's why I prepared for this." He said while snapping his fingers. All around me and in the air black holes started to form, except they weren't sucking anything in they were letting stuff out, more accurately, Hollows.

"Garganta…you're bringing Hollows from Hueco Mundo, and those hollows less than Menos?"

"Oh I brought Menos alright," and as he said it, Adjuchas, and Gillian started to pile out of the holes in the sky. "Now lets see you handle these."

"Alright." I replied, and as I said this I pulled a Japanese katana from thin air. "Moeru, Honoo." I said, and as I said it my sword turned into fire. "Hehe, surprised are you? Well my Original Zanpaktou, Otengoku (King of Heaven) allows me to be able to have and use multiple Zanpaktou without my soul being broken. Now lets ROCK AND ROLL!!!!" At these words, an a nod from Ulquiorra, the small Hollows started to charge, while the Adjuchas and Gillian started to charge ceros that would blast me to smithereens.

But before they knew what was happening, the first row of hollows that charged started to disintegrate before their comrades' eyes. Apparently, Ulquiorra and the other espada that came were more fearful then dieing because they kept on charging. "Odd… well, lets turn up the heat." As I said this, the fire turned into swords and started attacking the hollows, and by this time my snakes were back and were attacking the hollows left and right. "Dang it's not enough." I said while Ulquiorra and the others were laughing in the corner. "AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH. Dokuga Shotto!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled while pointing my palms at the Gillian that I could see causing half the Gillian to disintegrate, but this just made the hollows attack more, and the ceros gain power and size twice as fast. "Still not enough…Here goes…BANKAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Honno no jigoku no (Flames of Hell). Turn them to ash!!!!!!!!!!! Well might as well not stop there…" _Should I??? I Should else I, and everyone else will die… _"BANKAI…

Tengoku no Kaze (Winds of Heaven)!!!" This caused the flames and fire to react cause the flames to double in size and strength. *Huff huff* _Dang finally I finished killing them now to worry about them,_ "Well, now you guys are gon--" At these words, Yammy had recovered, and with a gaping hole in his side he had sliced me right across the chest and bashed me over the head causing me to pass out.

"Finally. Let's go." Said Ulquiorra.

**Shadow POV:**

_Owwww…..My aching head… What Happened…Huh? _I looked up and what I saw was no good. Hollows were pummeling blade…_ Bankai??? Since when could he use Bankai? _I asked myself. The next thing I knew all the hollows were beat, as I was standing up to go congratulate him he got slashed and smashed over the head by Yammy.

"Finally. Let's go." Said Ulquiorra.

"No!!!!!!!!" I yelled hoarsely, but it was too late. The 4 espada had already walked through the Garganta. "WAKE UP!!!" I yelled while shaking everyone to get them to get up, which get everyone awake. "Blade's been kidnapped, how could this happen?"

"Because he was weak…" Said a familiar voice.

"Sesshy!!!!" I yelled while give him a bear hug that would crush a normal man's ribs.

"What we get nothing?" Asked some familiar voices.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Rin, Sango, and Shippo, how have you been and how did you get here? And why are you here?"

"Oh we got through here through the well…by the way," SMACK, "That's for leaving the boulder because someone," Yelled Kagome while glaring at Inuyasha, "threw me up and told me to secure a line."

"But I--"

"SIT BOY!!!"

"OWWWWWWWW!!!"

"That never gets old."

"Ya and we're here because of the war… The demons in the well are chanting HADES HADES HADES over and over again…so we came here to ask for help."

"Ya well the Hollow and Demons are starting to attack here…they all on Hades side apparently. So who do we get help from?" I asked.

"Well well well…I guess I could help, if you become my lieutenant." Said a familiar voice.

"Who me?" I asked, "Do you mean it dad?"

"Of course." Said Poseidon.

"Why her and not me?" muttered Percy with a hint of jealousy.

"Because I'm over 800 years old and your what? 17?" I asked, as Percy turned red at being embarrassed in front of his dad. "Of course I will dad."

"Great. Well… I can't get you there directly, but I know someone who can get you there. Come round and stand next to me." He said to the Inuyasha gang, Toshiro's squad, Shadow, Nico, Percy, and Annebeth who all stepped next to him and were transported to the basement of the Urahara shop. "Well you finally made it…Hurry we can't keep this Garganta open much longer!!!" Yelled Urahara Kisuke while the rest of the gang went through the portal.

"Well here we are…wow he did everything except get us into the exact room they are in. Instead we outside the room so le---" Said Poseidon, but at that exact moment a bloodcurdling scream rang through the door next to us…the sound of someone being turned into a hollow.

"Blade!!!" I yelled before bursting into the room and seeing his Hollow mask start to grow along his body.

"No!!!!!" I yelled while throwing my blades at Ulquiorra who dodged them, but suddenly got shoved down by Blade who managed to break free of his ropes and was now firing ceros at everyone…except us… The next thing I knew the espada scattered, the hollow transformation stopped, and Blade was back, and everyone was chasing after the espada.

**Blade POV:**

As I woke up from being turned into a hollow, the first thing I saw was Shadow holding me straight to make sure I didn't fall…

"Shadow???"

"It's alright blade, I'm here."

"Wait hold on. Bankai Tengoku no kaze."

"Why did you do that?"

"Just a feeling I might need it in a sec." I said right before I started kissing her.

**Shadow POV:**

_Oh MY GOD!!! This is amazing, but I can't, I just can't. I…. _By this point my brain just shut down and my body started kissing back, but softly since Blade was hurt, it was almost perfect except…

**Sesshomaru POV:**

_Gr…. He got away man I wish I could kill him for making Shadow cry like that, she wouldn't stop till we got here, then she somehow pulled herself together…mayb…WOW._ "What are you doing?"

**Blade POV:**

"What are you doing?" said a familiar voice

"Sesshomaru what are you doing here?"

"A better question is what…are…you…doing…with…my…fiancée????" and with each form he started to grow bigger and he started to turn into his true form…a dog demon.

"Run." Said Shadow without turning to me. I decided to take her advice and before as I turned to run Sesshomaru pounced, but luckily I had turned my Winds of Heaven on, and now a new chase begins, and this can not end well…because the whole Inuyasha gang, and Toshiro's group were all blocking my way out…

"Well I guess I have no choice… Dokuga Shotto!!!" I yelled while pointing to the wall next to them, and I jumped out the hole, and now I was being chased by everyone, except Shadow and Poseidon, Percy because he had a crush on Shadow, Annebeth because she had a crush on Percy, Nico because he had a crush on Annebeth, you get the idea, chain reaction, and they were all crying while yelled curses in greek… "Could this day get any worse???"

Turns out it could. As I turned the corner I got an unexpected surprise. A killing curse heading straight at me.

"AVADA KADABERA!!!"

**R&R people at the end of next week, it'll become hard to write because my teachers are assigning homework, so if I don' post a new chapter don't be upset, it'll come out soon.**


	4. Kidnap, Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Percy Jackson, or Bleach

**Co Writer:**

Kagome 1299

**Recap:**

Turns out it could. As I turned the corner I got an unexpected surprise. A killing curse heading straight at me.

"AVADA KADABERA!!!"

**Story:**

One minute there's a curse heading straight for me, and the next it's pitch-black. _Am I dead… no, if I was dead I would be in the underworld, and Hades would've probably sent me back up already…what's going on?_ When I opened my eyes the first thing I was a big hairy dog twice the size of Cerberus standing over me like he was going to kill me. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, Get off me…!!!!"

"So the prince finally awakes…" Said a voice.

"AHHH crap let me up, I can't get killed by…hey what are you all doing here… Last time I remembered I plugged the hole good with a boulder near the river in the forest next to Camp-Half Blood.."

"Oh so it was You… Sesshomaru let him up…" Said Inuyasha, and as he did this 3 things happened, Kagome put the beads that held Inuyasha on me, said sit, and Inuyasha dropped a boulder on me.

"OOOOOOWWWWW. That hurt man… dang oh now I remember… I was kidnapped… alright…since we're here, we can capture Sosuke Aizen and force him to come, since the hollows are probably acting off of him. Speaking of which… Percy why were you chasing after me…?"

**Percy POV:**

Urgh oh man…how'd he notice, oh well…its not like they know that I like Shadow, and I didn't want to see her cry, or get her heart broken my a self centered ba- "Ow what was the slap me upside the head for?"

"I can read minds, and we're brother and sister and its gross…"

"What is?" Asked Annebeth.

"No no no no no no." said Percy as Shadow spoke in Annebeth's ear.

"I thought you loved me you **KiminoBoke**!!!" Yelled Annebeth as she threw Blade at me…

**Blade POV:**

"Wait why am I being thrown through the air???" SMACK "You owe me Annebeth."

"HAHA, lovers quarrl aye?"

"Aizen…show yourself."

"Come and find me. If I recall, you and Toshiro were the people who stopped me last time, but this time, it's different. You see, I have so new friends to help me out on my journey. The demons will wreak havoc on the past, the hollows and the demons of the underworld will wreak havoc in the present, and the world will be ours in the future. Tata."

"Gr…. I hate him… Well we better get moving."

"But-"

"Kagome…we have to do this…okay, I'll take Annebeth, Nico, Percy, Poseidon and Shadow and go left, Squad A. Inuyasha, you take who you came with and go right, Squad B. Toshiro, take your squad and go straight, Squad C. Any questions?"

"Ya why do we have squad names?"

"Good question Inu. It's because we'll need to keep updated with these," Says Blade as he throws one walkie-talkie to each group, "They're enchanted, so they'll go to the next person in charge if the previous one has been injured, or killed. Move out!!"

"Yes sir!!!" Yelled everyone but me as we went our separate ways.

"Was that wise?" asked Kagome

"No, but I left someone to guard them."

"Huh?" asked everyone.

"Oh you mean that? Ok then, leave him be." Said Nico as everyone gave him quizzical stares.

"Congrats on making it this far."

"Yammy… So you're the first obstacle?"

"Yup."

"Okay. Dokuga Shotto."

"Aw man…" Said Yammy before he was blasted to kingdom come.

"Hehe…even when Unconscious, my bankai doesn't disappear, it follows me, but doesn't drain any spiritual force from me whatsoever, it buries itself in the ground, and when I regain conscious, it will come on command."

"Nice." Said everyone but Nico, who knew this already.

"You won't think its so nice when she's gone…" said Aizen.

"Wow…that was fast… Well lets go." Said Poseidon.

"You're on." Said Aizen.

"Hehe too late." Said Poseidon in a flash with his trident sticking out of Aizen.

"No you're the fool." Said Aizen as he cut Poseidon who dropped to the ground bleeding Ichor, the blood of the gods.

"Kyoka Suigetsu again huh? Well too can play the shikai game. Drown him Umi." I said as a tidal wave appeared in mid air and hurled itself towards Aizen and my uncle. "Umi allows me to use water from anywhere at the time, and it allows me to break other substances down and turn it into water to use."

"Well great, except you attacked the wrong me!!!"

"Damn…oh well…Poseidon will heal with the water." And lo behold, the instant the water hit Poseidon, the Ichor stopped, and the wound healed instantly.

"Next time we meet Blade, and by the way, this was a fake Hueco Mundo, I knew you would come only to him, and so I placed a false one right above the Hollow Forest. Have fun." Said Aizen as the ground started to shake.

"Hello, squad 2, squad 3, come in. Hello??? No response. We have to-"

"HEEELP ME!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Shadow and Annebeth.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled as I jumped, but I was too late, they were sucked into a black hole. At the same time the ground stopped shaking and the voice of Nico and my father rang out into the night.

"If you want to save your lovers, then come to the underworld, but in order to get them back, either you beat me and my army of the undead, or you give up Blade and Nico to me…your choice. You have 3 hours, you better hurry. If you choose to sacrifice the boys then yell it and I will bring you down, but with my boys in chains." At that moment when he stopped talking we were all sent back to Camp Half-Blood.

"Well…the choice is obvious isn't it." Said everyone except squad one behind me.

"Ya well you're not taking me without a fight." I said as Hebi no O returned right next to me. At the same time percy uncapped Riptide, nico brought his blade out, and Poseidon his trident.

"No I meant we have to go to the underworld and beat him."

"But the nearest entrance is in Los Angeles or In New York, we don't have that kind of time."

"Well…" said Nico and me together, "there is one other way, buy you're going to kill me when you see it."

**Hey people, this one was a little bit short, but it was a good place to stop at. If my chapters take time uploading, then I'm sorry but my teachers are giving me a ton of homework, and its preventing me from writing the chapter. Bye for now.**


	5. War

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Percy Jackson, or Bleach

**Co Writer:**

Kagome 1299

**Recap:**

"Well…" said Nico and me together, "there is one other way, buy you're going to kill me when you see it."

**Story:**

"What do you mean there is another way???" Asked Poseidon as everyone was running towards Zeus's fist.

"Well…You see… when the titans were invading, Nico and I created a hole that would lead you straight towards wherever you wanted to go…sort of like a back-up incase you guys lost, and yes we didn't think we would win. Only we know where it is, and even if, by accident, someone against us found the hole, it wouldn't work for them. For everyone on our side, it would send them to us, and then when we give them permission, it'll lead them wherever they want to go, unless we give them permission to go one way only. That's how my bankai got into Hueco Mundo even though it was buried here. But if me and Nico are against each other, the hole would shut down until we work together on the same side."

"Oh I see." Said Poseidon.

"Now everyone, I give you permission for one run to the Underworld…until we decide otherwise, because we don't have much time."

"Let me guess," said Annebeth, "its on Zeus's fist?"

"One shot guess, and yes. It's there. Oh forgot to mention, it will send items wherever we want, if you have permission of course. That's how I got the boulder to the river and onto the well. Alright everyone jump straight into the hole on Zeus's fist. 3…2…1… Jump!" I yelled as we all shot down into the hole. "Welcome to the palace of Hades. We told the hole to send us here. This is no doubt where he's holding them hostage."

"How right you are." Said an evil voice.

"Oh no everyone RUN!!!!"

"Too late little heroes." Said a familiar voice.

"Damn it Kronos, how'd you get out of your prison…Hades helped I presume??"

"Yes. You are absolutely correct, but you will not get out of here that easily. You see the war has started, and all of you are trapped down here. And you will stay here until the war is over." Said Hades while stepping out of the shadows behind us. With him was his army of the undead, and behind Kronos was the one person I didn't want to see… "you're kidding… If you think that by holding her hostage I'll come over quietly then you got hopes kid. I wouldn't risk my neck for that!!!" Yelled blade while pointing at Shadow.

"Hey when I get out of these chains I'm going to kill you!!!!!" Yelled Shadow while pointlessly trying to break free.

"Hehehe what a good Idea, let those 2 fight it out and kill each other while we deal with the rest." Said Hades

"Agreed." Said Kronos as he brought out his scythe and cut Shadow's bonds. "Here." He said while throwing Shadow's bracelets at her.

"Thanks… and the jokes on you bub." Said Shadow while launching herself and her blades at Kronos.

"You foolish Mortal. You think you can defeat me??"

"Not down here no, but how about on Mount Othryitis with your little buddy Atlas???" I asked as Nico and me clapped our Hands.

"Send us all to Mount Othryitis, the place where the Titan Atlas is being held." Said both of us at the same time. The next thing we know, everyone is being sucked through a portal that is as cold as the North Pole, and where you can't breath without dieing. While this is bad, you are spinning uncontrollably. As soon as it started it stopped, and we're all next to the titan Atlas.

"Lets see how you like holding the sky together. Atlas, you're going down, and this time I'll make sure you disappear forever."

"Bring it Mortal, but remember that the longer you're here, the less time you have to save Olympus, that's the first place we're attacking." Said Kronos.

"Yes according to Sosuke Aizen-"

"Oh you mean the one we killed Hades??? Ya when we went into Hueco Mundo, and we left, I left a little surprise for Aizen. Around 5 clones of myself, and those clones created more clones and soon Aizen was powerless, and was defeated so easily." I said

"Yes…well…he informed us that he was going to die, and before he did he sent his espada-"

"What's left of them that is." I said

"That one of the entrances to the Soul Society could be reached from Mount Olympus. So when Olympus falls, so does the Soul Society." Said Hades as if he didn't hear a word I said.

"Yes well…if the soul society is next to Olympus then would you think that the Soul Reapers would let Olympus fall? No, if you haven't noticed, all the soul reapers that were with us were sent over to Olympus. So now it's us against you. Bring it old man!!!"

"With pleasure." Said Kronos as his scythe pushed through my body like butter.

"Game, set and Match. You lose heroes."

"That's what you think Kronos. I'm guessing Aizen never told you about my title? Let me inform you that you are dealing with Clone Master Blade. Yes…my sword Otengoku not only lets me wield multiple Zanpaktou, it also gives me the ability of creating clones at will… So… Shall we fight?" Asked 5 blades, and Shadow.

"Hades help me." Commanded Kronos.

"Nah…I think I'll sit this one out."

"WHat??? You said that we were in it together."

"Ah…but you didn't make me swear on the river styx, so it's not binding, besides. I only helped because you forced me to under ground. Since I'm up here I'm free of your mind control, my son's figured that out and sent us up here. Unfortunately, my monsters only take orders from him right now so I can't stop them."

"Well…I Guess you'll all die here together. And Olympus will fall!!!!" Yelled Kronos.

"Again. Olympus is safe. But you're butt isn't. NOW!!! DOKUGA SHOTTO!!!" Yelled all the Blades at once while pointing both their palms at Kronos.

"Fools!!!" Yelled Kronos as a wall protected him from all sides.

"This better work." Said Shadow.

"Don't worry, it will." I replied.

**Toshiro's POV:**

"Well…I guess It worked." I said.

"Out of the pan and into the fire… Look!!!" Yelled Rangiku as they all looked up. All they could see all around was blackness… total and utter darkness.

"Damn it started. We'll were just in time." Said a voice behind me.

"Captain-Commander Yammamoto." I said as we all knelt before him. Behind him was his vice-captain, and all the other captains and vice-captains. That included Rukia Kuchki in place of Renji who was with me.

"Let's get this over with. KENTE KAIJO!!!" Yelled everyone as a sign that depended on their squad appeared on their chest. As this happened the wall of darkness started to decend on them.

"This is gonna be one hell of a ride." Said Kyoraku as the wall of darkness blocked out the sun…

**Thanks for reading…comments are still wanted…if you want to be in the story just send what squad, and what parent you want, and what your Zanpaktou is….i'll pick the best to add into the story next time…thanks.**


	6. Trap! Beware and Look OUT!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Percy Jackson, or Bleach

**Co Writer:**

Kagome 1299

**Others:**

WizardofAllGenres

**Recap:**

"This is gonna be one hell of a ride." Said Kyoraku Shinsui as the wall of darkness blocked out the sun…

**Story: Toshiro POV:**

"Looks like you guys need some help." Said a voice behind me.

"It can't be." I said as I turned around to face the one and only ex-captain for squad 2, "Yoruichi Shihoin. So you finally decide to join us again. What a surprise. Got another idiot you have to help."

"As a matter of fact yes. I'm here helping Ichigo, who nobody knows where he's run off too. Anyway, I'm actually here with a friend of mine. You might remember her. Her name is Olivia Shadowblade."

"You don't mean THE Olivia Shadowblade."

"Oh yes I do. She's right behind me." She said at the same time as a blonde girl stepped out from behind her. Now I know you're thinking _"Blonde??? She must be stupid. And since she's a girl she can't be that strong."_ Well in fact she's smarter then probably Athena, and probably stronger then Ares. Now she's about as tall as Yoruichi, and she's the daughter of Poseidon. She has a well build, and blonde hair that flows down to near her waist.

"Man I never thought I'd see THE Olivia Shadowblade."

"What's so great about her???" Asked Kyoraku.

"Well for starters she beat up Yamamoto. HE offered her the seat of the captain of squad zero, in place of you-know-who."

"You mean Blade???" he asked.

"No duh. And here I thought I was the bright one." I replied sarcastically

"Well I was just clarifying, and letting the readers know…"

"What readers???"

"The ones that are watching our every move up there." He replied while pointing up at the sky."

"Oh… hey we might want to-" Said Rukia before something orange and that looked kind of like a bar tackled her face shouting "NEEEEEEE-SAAAAAAAAN." "KON!!! GET OFF OF ME!!!" Yelled Rukia while throwing Kon on the ground and stomping on him. "AND JUST TO MAKE SURE!!!" Yelled Rukia while stabbing her blade into Kon and throwing him farther than a major league baseball player could hit a home-run. "Anyway…LOOOK OUT!!!" she yelled while the cloud got ever closer…. " Mother ****!!!" I yelled before I took my sword out. Hyorinmaru!!" I yelled while pointing my sword at the cloud of hollows as my ice dragon shot out. Unfortunately I only hit a small amount, just like everyone else. Including Yamamoto.

"Get out of the way." Said Olivia as she pushed me out of the way. While pointing her sword upward she yelled, "ARASHI KUMO!!!" Out of the end of her Zanpaktou shot out a dazzling phoenix made of lightning. IT then dispersed into multiple phoenixes and flew straight up making holes in the multiple hollow clouds. What happened afterwards nobody knows, but the next thing the hollows all started to disintegrate. "Well… that takes care o-" she started before something poked through her rib cage.

"Hehe… Strong indeed. I barely had any trouble getting past her defenses and slipping my blade in between the chinks in her armor. Now lets begin." Said Ulquiorra as a few other Espada landed next to him and the sky turned once again pitch black. But this time Adjuchas and Gillian started to pour out of the black sky, and as each one landed they started to charge their cero and point themselves at Olympus.

"Have fun dealing with them without your little friend. And to make sure it takes a while, we have some more friends for you to play with." As he said this he snapped his finger and all of a sudden 100 lastrogonian giants, 100 dracnae, and innumerable other monsters appeared before us. "We'll be watching from Hueco Mundo. Chaio." He said as the Espada disappeared.

"Well… this is just ****ing great. I hope Blade is doing better than us."

**Blade POV:**

_Urg he's just to strong_, I thought to myself as we kept avoiding attacks. _Nobody can get behind him. And if we can't get behind him we're dead. Think Think Think!!! What can we do? Shadow, Percy, and me are dodging attacks, and everyone else is out for the count. Even though Percy is almost fully immortal, Shadow is the ex-captain of squad 2, the lieutenant for Poseidon, and immortal, and I'm the most powerful soul Reaper in the Soul Society, have the most Zanpaktou in the soul society, and am immortal myself, we still can't beat him. Urg why can't I---wait---listen. _"Getsuga Tensho!!!" Yelled a voice that could only be- "Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Shinigami, and one hell of a fighter. What took you so long???"

"AAAARGH!!!" Yelled Kronos as he stumbled from the surprise attack.

"Hehe I got stuck in traffic." He said as he pulled his hollow mask over his face. "LETS DO THIS!!!" HE said as he yelled, "BANKAI!!! TETSA ZANGETSU!!! GETSUGA TENSHO + CERO!!!"

"You're on!!!" I yelled as I did the same, "DOKUGA SHOTTO + CERO!!!" I said as at the same time both our attacks blasted Kronos higher then Olympus, and brought him down just as hard.

"I'm going to kill you heroes. Anyway my sources informed me that the trap has been sprung. Well have a nice time dealing with the monsters." HE said as he snapped his fingers. Unknowingly we were in the same situation as the one on the Soul Society. As he snapped his fingers and started to melt into the shadows I jumped as hard as I could and latched onto Kronos, dragging me into Hueco Mundo.

"NO!!! BLADE!!!" Yelled All of them at the same time.

"Don't worry…I'll be fine…Ichigo…let it rip!!!" I yelled. As Ichigo shot a blast through the void just barely missing my head and sending a huge blast of light into Hueco Mundo.

"You're going to regret that little mortal."

"Again I told you I'm not mortal…I'm an Immortal just like you. Didn't you wonder how come Percy, Shadow, and I were left standing after everyone else failed??? Well it's because we're all immortal. Ah here comes my element now…" I said as we crashed landed onto the sand. "I can control sand at my will… So you're at a disadvantage here wouldn't you say??? You're going down!!!"

"Bring it hero!!!" Yelled Kronos as he and me charged each other. Covering the mile with ease. _I hope you know what you're doing bonehead, _said Shadow and Yoruichi in the back of my head. _Don't worry I'll be fine,_ I replied when in truth I didn't know if I actually was going to be fine. _This is one crud of a day. If we live then I'm so going to die, because of how boneheaded this plan is._

2 traps and one fight that could decide the fate of the world. Will Blade manage to win or will he die? Will everyone else survive the traps set up? Will Blade turn over to the Dark Side??? Will Kronos turn over to the good side (Very unlikely cause he's just a big ball of hate)??? Nobody, and I mean nobody could see the outcome of that.

**Thanks for the reads. Comments are appreciated. IF you want to be in the story then please either say it in the review with the criteria from the last chapter, or send me a private pm with that same info. Bye!!!**


	7. Betrayal in the Heart of Olympus

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Percy Jackson, or Bleach

**Co Writer:**

Kagome 1299

**Others:**

WizardofAllGenres

**Recap:**

"Bring it hero!!!" Yelled Kronos as he and me charged each other. Covering the mile with ease. _I hope you know what you're doing bonehead, _said Shadow and Yoruichi in the back of my head. _Don't worry I'll be fine,_ I replied when in truth I didn't know if I actually was going to be fine. _This is one crud of a day. If we live then I'm so going to die, because of how boneheaded this plan is._

**Story: Shadow POV:**

"Hey…are…you…okay…Percy…and…Ichigo…" I said while slashing hollows and monsters with each blow.

"Ya…somehow…man…these…guys…are…endless…" he said while slashing a monster with each blow.

"GETUGA TENSHOU!!!" Yelled Ichigo as I ducked just barely missing getting my head chopped off.

"Watch it Ichigo…I don't want to be headless…yet… Pre-warn us before you do that…"

"Well…they were right behind you…there wasn't time left…"

"Hey guys…this isn't a time to start a lovers quarrel.." Said Percy

"HEY I AM MARRIED TO SESHOMARU OK SO YOU KNOW WHAT SHUT THE **** UP YOU LITTLE *** OF A *****!!!' I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"YA SAME HERE…I LOVE SOMEONE ELSE!!!" Yelled Ichigo right after me

"Let me guess………Orohime???" I asked Ichigo while ducking to avoid a head chop from his sword.

"SHUT UP!!!" He yelled while blushing.

"Hehe…I knew it hahahahah…wait till I tell her."

"Well… she's interested in someone else." Said Ichigo Dejectedly.

"Man boys are idiots sometimes."

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?" Asked Ichigo and Percy at the exact same time.

"OH nothing…nothing…" I said while waving my hand at them and snickering.

"Hey guys…I think we spent to much time goofing off…" said Percy

"Why??" I asked

"Well…. if you look around." Said Ichigo while pointing around us. It seems that while we were fighting, the hollow started to take this time to charge up their ceros, which were almost completely finished, and the monsters attacked us.

"Wow…shoulda seen that coming… dang where is Blade when you need him." Said Percy.

**Toshiro POV:**

"Growl Haineko." "Grow Hozikimaru" "Growl Zabimaru" "Split and deviate Fuji Kujaku" "Ryuujin Jaka" "Katen Kyokotsu" "Sogyo no Kotowari" "Snap Tobiume" "Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo," Sounded the multiple cries from around me. You see we underestimated the hollows and monsters combined and some of our force was knocked out.

"Dang… Hyorinmaru!!!" I said from above the Gillian's head, and pointed my sword at them. "No use!!!" I yelled as more Gillian took their place.

"Hehe….you thought I was done?" Said someone

"Olivia??? I thought you got stabbed through the chest???"

"HAHA, like he could kill me??? Please…I was acting…see…" She said pointing at her chest where the wound was fully healed. "Now… lets see… KUMO!!" She yelled… And the next thing I know all the monsters were eradicated… everywhere…including…

**Shadow POV:**

"What the **** Happened???" Asked Ichigo.

"Hehe…Way to go Olivia." Said Percy and me at the same time.

"Olvia??? You mean the Olivia Shadowblade???" Asked Ichigo

"Is there any other???" I said.

"Ugh…" Said the multiple people behind us.

"So you finally awake…get up!!!" I said while kicking everyone…but Sesshy.

"Man… what happened…" Asked Sesshy (My nickname for Sesshomaru)

"Well…Olivia killed all the demons and hollows from Olympus."

"Man…she did good." Said everyone at once.

"I wonder how Blade is doing?" I asked, "…oh well… lets get to Olympus. And at these words Nico told the black hole to take us to Olympus."

**Ulquiorra POV:**

"YAMMY!!! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!!!" I yelled and the next thing I know he's standing next to me… "DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO MAKE SURE SHE WAS DEAD!!!" I yelled while pointing my finger at Olivia and at him, which blasted a cero and sent Yammy to Kingdom Kong. "When he gets back I will throttle him thoroughly…

**SHADOW POV:**

"Man…that was good… OLIVIA!!!!" I said while flinging myself at Olivia

"Good to see you too…can't…breath!!!" Said Olivia while I detached from her.

"Very touching… Now…can we get down to business???" Asked a voice I knew all to well.

"Kronos what are-" I started to ask before I saw who was standing next to him with his eyes glaring at all of us. "Blade…but…I …what…. why???" I asked…

"I am joining him because we can make the world better…with no gods saying what you can or can't do… If any of you join us then you will be made a god…"

"Never I'LL NEVER JOIN SOMEONE LIKE YOU!!!" I yelled at him.

"Okay…" Said Sesshomaru bluntly…" Shadow…come with me…Olivia…Inuyasha…Kagome…Sango… Miroku… Rin…come join us…"

"HEY!!! WHAT AM I CHOPPED LIVER???" asked Shippo

"Well…it's decided…we will rule Olympus…" Said Blade, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Rin, Kronos, Percy, Annebeth, Grover, and me all together.

"THE AGE OF THE GODS AND THE AGE OF THE SOUL SOCIETY HAS COME TO AN END!!! EVERYONE WHO DIDN'T JOIN US WHEN THEY HAD THE CHANCE WILL NOW BECOME OUR SLAVES!!!" Yelled Blade louder than I ever thought was imaginable… and the next thing I know, Olympus was over run by hollows, and monsters, and the same happened to the soul society. "FROM NOW ON MOUNT OTHRYTIS AND HUECO MUNDO WILL BE THE NEW POWERS!!!"

**Ulquiorra POV:**

"YA!!!! Uh huh…that's right… we rule…go Kronos…. Get Funky!!!" Yelled Ulquiorra while everyone was looking at him like he was crazy.

**YAMAMOTO POV:**

"You will never win…as long as there is a soul reaper inside of you. NEVER!!!" I yelled before the hollows started to swarm me. "YOU WILL NEVER GET RID OF US… NEVER!!!!" I yelled before darkness enveloped me and the last thing I heard was. "Nighty Night."

**Hey people Shadow and the nickname Sesshy come from my co-writer who allowed me to use it saying that if I didn't in her POV then the character would be ruined.**


	8. Betrayal Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Percy Jackson, or Bleach

**YAMAMOTO POV:**

"You will never win…as long as there is a soul reaper inside of you. NEVER!!!" I yelled before the hollows started to swarm me. "YOU WILL NEVER GET RID OF US… NEVER!!!!" I yelled before darkness enveloped me and the last thing I heard was. "Nighty Night."

Two days later…

"WORK YOU STUPID GODS WORK!!!" Yelled Ulquiorra as he started to whip the gods. "If you don't want me to bring Blade then work for your life!!!" at these words the gods started to yell, but at one whip from Ulquiorra and they shut up and went even faster.

**Blade POV:**

"Hm….Blade I need to ask you something…" Asked Kronos gesturing into his personal room. Once we were inside I asked.

"What?"

"Well…. I've been thinking…we have too many gods…. so I was thinking of getting rid of one."

"Bad idea man."

"Why… since you're at the same level as me explain why we shouldn't get rid of someone."

"Well… all the gods that are in play at the moment are too valuable. I mean loose one and the whole system falls, and nobody but you and me can keep it in line then. So it's basically like us trying to move a mountain with nothing but our tongue… impossible."

"And… I know you have something else because you know that that won't stop me."

"Well…. Think about it… all the gods in play are friends… somehow they are connected to someone else… So if you get rid of one…"

"Then the rest will rebel against us."

"Ya… Well man…why are we in Hawaii?"

"Well….the beach relaxes me. Just like the sight of blood."

"You're not gonna heed my request are you?"

"Say what?"

"I thought so."

"Lord Kronos you summoned."

"Yes Yammy. I need you to summon Shadow's husband Sesshomaru."

"Right away sir." Said Yammy as he disappeared.

"Ah well… I need to go see someone."

"Al right take your time… be back in like 10 min though."

"Al right." After I was out of earshot of him I created a rainbow. "Oh Iris God of Messengers show me Shadow in the throne room of Poseidon in his underwater palace."

**Iris POV:**

"Poseidon."

"What is it Iris?"

"Blade is trying to send a message to your daughter… should I let him?"

"Yes let him…. It is because of the fact that if he is using an your messaging system then he wants to tell her something he doesn't want Kronos to know about."

"Al right."

**Blade POV:**

_UGH…come on…how long does it take to connect…here we go._

"Blade?" Asked a very confused Shadow.

"Look I don't have much time but you better get your butt down here now!!!"

"Or what … Master." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Look… It about Sesshomaru." I would of said more but Shadow cut me off right then and said she'd be there as fast as she can after I told her we at the edge of the water.

"Sesshomaru you're here already?"

"Yes now what did you need to talk about master?" Asked Sesshomaru to Kronos.

"Well… we-"

"Don't include me… I never agreed to this."

"Fine… I think it's time we … 'let you go'"

"You mean kill me?" Asked Sesshomaru as he started to back up to the edge of the water.

"Yes… Bye." Said Kronos cheerfully as he threw a bolt of lightning that hit Sesshomaru in the side. "I won't miss this time." Said Kronos as he started to aim at Sesshomaru while he was on the ground.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Said someone as Kronos threw the bolt. The next thing I knew was that Sesshomaru fainted and Shadow was dieing next to him.

"SHADOW!!!!" I yelled as I threw myself down next to her and started trying to heal her.

"HAHA two for the price of one. Now that was smart. See I knew you'd figure out I was going to kill her next. Thanks for calling her here." But I wasn't listening as I tried frantically healing Shadow back to life…

"Blade…. Blade…."

"Shadow?" I asked as her spirit formed before me.

"All is not lost. If you break the spell then I have a chance of coming back to life later."

"Spell but…what…. AGH!!!!" I yelled as I grabbed my head, which felt like it was going to split in two. "WHATS GOING ON!?!?!?!?"

"Hmmmmm…. I see it wore off. Oh well…"

"Ugh…. YOU'RE GOING TO DIE TODAY FOR DOING THAT!!!!!" I yelled as I turned around to face a stunned Kronos. "YOU JUST MADE A VERY POWERFUL ENEMY!!!" I said as I drew my sword that I kept belted to me at all times. "AND JUST TO MAKE SURE YOUR REIN WILL END!!!" I yelled as I snapped my fingers. At that moment all around the world all the gods and guys who were on the opposite side were free and they started to rebel. At the same time a gate in Tartarus unlocked and all the Shinigami started to poor out and attack the monsters and hollows guarding the underworld.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT WHELP!!!"

"Blade…"

"Sesshomaru?" I asked but I knew different because as he started to rise I saw he had been transformed. Instead of Sesshomaru in his place was a female version of Sesshomaru.

"No it's me Shadow."

"!!!!!" I yelled as I rolled on the floor holding my lungs and laughing. "What did you do to him?"

"Well… Wow… forgot that if I didn't want it to it would…

"Would what?"

"Well you see when you or me become a spirit we can inhabit bodies. Now if we want the body to stay the same we have to think that else the body will change to our gender turning a guy into a girl, or vice-versa as long as the spirit is in the body. I am going to have to find a way to explain this to him. Anyway you stall Kronos while I restore my body where I got hit. Once I'm done then I will go back, heal Sesshy and we will fight together.

"IF you get the chance." Said Kronos while towering over us with a sword drawn over his head. AS he brought down I brought my own sword out and smacked the flat of the blade into his causing the blade to land to our left. "Fool!!! That mistake will be your last!!!" He said as he jumped back a good distance.

"BRING IT!!!" I yelled as we lunged at each other. And that's when the fight began.

We each moved like lightning performing each move with precision accuracy. First he lunged at me with his blade which I easily blocked sending it over my head as I did a 360 roundhouse kick to his side which sent him flying a few yards before he stopped and lunged again. With each lunge I was pushed back farther and farther on top of the water until I was just a foot away from the edge of the cliff in the water. At this moment Kronos lunged and purposely missing smacked me right in the gut, which sent me flying a mile into the ocean.

"HEHE he'll never…" Said Kronos but near the end he trailed off because riding on the edge of the wave was me and when I was a yard away from him I sprung one mile into the air and brought my blade down as hard as I could. He blocked my sword right above his head that sent him down causing a huge crater in the water that quickly re-filled with water plunging the fight into the ocean.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA you are at a disadvantage here kido."

"HAHA that's what you think…. UMI!!!"

"CRAP I forgot all about that." He said.

The next thing he knew I was flying like a torpedo towards him. Right as I lunged at him with my blade he swam easily right next to me and punched me in the gut again which sent me flying onto the top of the water were I easily landed on my hands and started to do backwards handstands to get away from him as he broke out of the water.

"HAHAHA take this…. Dokuga Shotto!!!" I said as my snake towered above him and fired right on top of him sending him 5 miles underwater. "NOW FEEL THE WRATH OF Inazuma!!!" I yelled as a lightning bolt appeared in my palm and I smashed it into the water and jumped onto my snake.

"AGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Kronos as he got his butt blasted out of the water and was sent up 5 miles into the air and right above me.

"Blade SMASH!!!" I yelled as I swung my Stiff snake like a bat which sent Kronos flying right into….

"YOU'RE GONNA DIE!!!" Yelled an angry Shadow as she took the nearest tree and swung it and sent him right back to me…

"SMASH DOWN!!!" I yelled as I sent Kronos down through the ground and into the underworld.

"Man…is it done?"

"Let me check." I said as I snapped my fingers and all multiple screens popped up. All around the world and in the underworld the monsters and hollows were being killed and the Espada were being sent back into the Garganta.

"Now…it's over…" said Shadow as she fainted and I caught her.

"Yes it is…" I said as I picked up Sesshomaru and Shadow and took them to Olympus where we would all meet up.

**Thanks for reading people. I hop you enjoyed. Very soon I will have a new story started. Please read it if you can. Thanks. Ichigoman29.**


	9. Finale

Disclaimer: I own only Blade & Shadow

**Recap:**

"Yes it is…" I said as I picked up Sesshomaru and Shadow and took them to Olympus where we would all meet up.

**Story: Shadow POV:**

As we walked up the steps to the Main Plaza where the gods held their meetings, a Crazy Psycho Blonde running at Blade at full speed with her blade extended into its full power greeted him. "SHIT!!!!" the next thing he knew he was pinned to a wall weaponless and everybody's swords were out.

"Wait…." I said as she stood up. "He was being controlled…. Olivia let him up."

"Fine… now tell us what happened."

**FLASHBACK: BLADE POV:**

"Foolish Mortal you thought you could beat me on your own?"

"Yes I did!!!" I jump up high in the air and bring my sword down on top of his.

"Clever." He said as he shoved me back and brought out his scythe.

"WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU YOUR SCYTHE BACK?!?!?!?!?"

"A nice little man named Bill Gates made me a new one."

"BILL GATES!?!?!?!?!" I yelled as I jumped high in the air and broke his scythe in half. "Now what?" I asked.

"This." He said as he raised his hand and out of the ground sprouted 100 arrancar.

"DAMN!!!!" I yelled as I fired shot after shot of Sokatsuis. After wiping out all the Arrancar I fall to the ground exhausted. I then felt the tip of Kronos's scythe against the back of my neck.

"Now serve me." He said as my eyes went black.

**Back to life: Shadow Pov:**

"After that he had me go around place to place and set everyone of his allies free and start rebellions in the multiple different places. Once that was done he had his allies send his enemies packing and he had his allies take over everywhere as you all know. During the time I could not think, move, speak or do anything on my own until he released me… or so I thought. You see he let me have a position at the same level as his but he still had a bit of mind control over me not letting me realize that I was on the wrong side. IT wasn't until Sesshomaru was threatened that he started to loose his hold on me. Then Shadow came and nearly got killed and I snapped out of it and kicked his butt back home. So now you know what happened." He said

"Yes we do…. But we still have to get rid of you."

"Huh?" He said as he turn around to see Poseidon stab his Trident into Blade.

"DAD!!!!!!!!" I yelled as I threw myself at him.

"I didn't kill him."

"Yes you did."

"No look." He said as I turned around to see Blade stand up.

"What?!?!?!?"

"When he said his eyes went black and he was being possessed I noticed his eyes were still black so I rid him of his evil spirits."

"OH THEN LETS PARTY!!!!!!!!" Yelled Dionysus.

"I can't believe its over." Said Sesshy

"Yes… it's over." I said as I looked up at the sky.

"Next year will be better."

"HUH?" I said as I looked around. And if I didn't know better I'd have thunk it was Blade.


End file.
